prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC511
is the 11th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 156th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Nozomi's friends try to break her of her poor study habits and learn that trying to force her isn't going to help. While Coco tries to reach through to her using his own methods. '' Summary Rin forces Nozomi to show everyone the 18% she got on her test and Karen decides after school, they should have a study session. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Arachnea's progress chart had fallen, while Pretty Cure's has increased. She promises to go and defeat them. After school everyone gets to work studying but they end up struggling. Komachi and Karen try to help but Nozomi ends up not understanding anything at all. She gets distracted by the hot air balloon outside until Karen snaps her out of it to ask her to answer their next question. She is happy whenever Coco and Natts bring back snacks for them, but Karen refuses to let her have any until she finishes answering the questions. Later, Rin and Urara have finished, so they go to enjoy the snacks. Nozomi still hasn't made any progress, even though the problems given to her are aimed for first-years. Karen worries over her and Nozomi attempts to use Coco for help - only to be rejected by the other girls before she can try to convince him to agree. With no further options Karen decides Nozomi should try to take a break from being a Pretty Cure, so that she can focus. After it is stated this would make them, "the Pretty Cure 4", Nozomi gets upset and runs off. Concerned, Coco chases after her and Rin tells the others she will be fine once she cools her head off a bit. Natts joins the girls and tells them that forcing someone to study something they don't want to do or can't understand isn't teaching them anything other than causing pain. This makes the girls realize what they did was wrong and consider going after Nozomi to make her feel better, but Natts points out that Coco chased after her when she ran away. She will be fine with him and he starts to tell them a story about how much Coco loves his home, the Palmier Kingdom. He was loved by everyone and did whatever he could to make them happy, such as reading to children, cheering up everyone who had a problem. Meanwhile, Coco follows after Nozomi and he decides to take her to the hot air balloon to try to calm her down. The man in charge of it offers them a ride and as they rise, Nozomi happens to see the school and Natts House. She worries about everyone, given the way she left, then confesses to Coco that she does poorly with studying and it was always like this. It took her twice as long to learn the Kanji table everyone already knew. Coco asks her why the balloon is able to fly and surprised, she answers correctly. This causes him to state that it is easy to remember things you are interested in. When Nozomi stays she isn't interested in studying at all, he reveals to her that her balloon is still on the ground, in a metaphorical sense. It has to be filled with her potential, and when she sees, hears, or learns anything it fills. Nozomi starts to wonder if her balloon will actually fly and asks if she will be able to prepare for the test, because it took her so long to make it that far. At Natts House, due to being worried everyone is unable to focus on what they are doing. Even the Snacks don't seem to have the same taste without her there, and Komachi voices that they trust Coco - but something was wrong with Nozomi and it bothers them to know they couldn't see it. When it gets windy, Coco and Nozomi decide to make a landing. The man secures his balloon as Arachnea suddenly shows up and transforms it into a Kowaina. It floats up and breaks the rope binding it to the ground and gets surrounded by a black cloud. Coco is kicked away and changes back into his true form. Arachnea reappears before them and Nozomi transforms into Cure Dream. She dodges the Kowaina's attack but Arachnea catches her. The rest of the group witness this and transform into their Cure forms before attempting to save Dream. Rouge tries to reach the balloon but this doesn't work until Aqua and Mint give her a hand. As the Kowaina is about to finish off Dream, Rouge uses Rouge Fire on it. Arachnea catches her with her web and Lemonade joins them, using Lemonade Flash to break them through, and Dream uses Dream Attack to finish the Kowaina off. The cloud disappears, causing Rouge and Lemonade to fall. But Mint uses Mint Protection to catch them. Aqua uses Aqua Stream to help them slide down onto the ground safely. Coco and Nozomi them get the balloon back to safely land on the ground. He asks Nozomi a few questions, such as "what is the four kanji word meaning "feeling without speaking"?", and she answers it correctly with "Ishindenshin", causing them to start laughing together. At Lunch the next day, Nozomi reveals everyone her test results. This time she got a 37%-39% area ranking and she thanks Komachi for allowing her to borrow the book on Hot Air Balloons. She reveals she was able to read everything without falling asleep and Karen points out her new goal should be to reach 50%, which Nozomi agrees with. Major Events *Nozomi reveals that she has no actual dream and that she latched onto Coco's dream of saving the Palmier Kingdom to figure out an actual dream to follow. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu Villains *Arachnea *Bunbee *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Otaka Error * When Natts explains how Coco was in the Palmier Kingdom, Rin's eyes are blue, instead of brown. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes